Twelve Days of Daleks: battle for the moon
by penguin adventures
Summary: The North Wind discovered that The Daleks converted the moon into one giant base. Using a stolen Dalek supply ship The Penguins are sent to restore the moon and free any Dalek prisoners. What could possible go wrong?
1. Chapter One: The Plan

December 17th 2014

North Wind HQ conference room

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So…are you well rested," Classified said. "Yes," I said, "now what's your plan?" "We have managed to capture a Dalek supply ship," Classified explained his plan projected on the screen. "Impressive," I said. "We have the security code as well," Eva said, "We will launch the Supply craft to the moon and using the code we will bypass the Dalek sercuity measures." "The Daleks will be unaware of this deception until it is too late," Corporal said. "Our satellites have mapped the moon and found the support beams that keep the sphere connected to the moon."

"We will place explosive charges at these support beams and at key points on the sphere once we destroy all the Daleks and free the prisoners we will escape the sphere and detonate those charges." "Once the charges are detonated the sphere will split in half and float away," Classified said, "becoming nothing more then oddly shaped space junk." "But what it one of the halfs…I don't know slam into the earth?" I asked. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "it would burn up in the extreme heat of the Earth's upper atmosphere. There is nothing to fear." "What if the Daleks managed to capture us," I said. "The charges will be set to a certain time," Classified said, "if we do not set it off before that…The charges will detonate automatically when the clock runs out." "How much time are we talking about," I asked. "Once I turn on the detonator…2 hours give or take."

"There are risks involved," Kowalski added, "getting destroyed before we get anywhere near the moon, getting killed before we can turn on the detonator, the Daleks discovering the charges before we get there, the charges not working…" "We get the idea," Classified said, "If it comes to it…we will destroy the moon as a last resort." "But without the moon the world…" "I sure the people of earth can find a way…and survive." "Okay we have a space launch to start." "So who's going," I asked. "I'm afraid just the four of you," Classified said, "Because someone has to stay behind to act as your mission control." "Yes…and putting all of our eggs in one basket in space won't do anyone much good." "We are ready for launch," Classified announced.


	2. Chapter Two: Liftoff

North Wind launch pad

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Are you ready for launch," Classified said. "Mission control we are ready for launch," Skipper said. "Flight is ready for launch," the mission control techs replied. "Begin countdown," Classified said. "Attention all personal please clear the launch pad," Eva announced. "Flight is everything secure," Classifed replied. "All systems are a go," I replied. "Commence uncoupling," Classifed said as the fuel, air, and water hookup detached. "T-minus 12 seconds and counting," a tech replied. "Ten…Nine…Eight…

Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…ignition…Two…One…Zero…"

The supply ship shock and rocketed towards our next location…the moon. "We have lift-off," Classified said, "Good luck Team Penguin." The communations turn off and we rocketed silently to the moon. "The Apollo astronauts had to spend a few days heading for the moon," I said, "we're way past half way there now." "We are approaching the cargo entrance." " ** _Supply Ship 9 please input sercuity code_** ," a Dalek announced. I punched in the code and the effects were instant, " ** _Code accepted…please land on pad 9._** " We entered the sphere and landed where specified I activated the Detonator and followed Skipper out.


	3. Chapter Three: Lunar Battle

The Moon

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Boys we're finally made it to the moon," I said, "too bad the Daleks beat us to it." "It makes prefect sense," Kowalski said, "They started their invasion from here so of course they turn it into a base." "Boys we don't have much time," I said, "WEAPONS AT THE READY!" We raised our Dalek Buster and the One Dalek Slayer and got to work. We destroyed the other daleks on the space port and then left. Once in the low gravity of the moon the Daleks had slowed down allowing us to completely wipe them out.

We passed the old Apollo 7 landing area to find that the Daleks destroyed Armstrong's footprint. "Why would the Daleks do that," Kowalski said. "They have no respect for Earth history," I said. " ** _Alert! The Penguins are approaching Dalek command!"_** "And the Eagle has landed," I said, "Charge!" we charged the base the destroyed it in minutes. We got to work destroying any other Daleks and helped the humans escape with the remaining supply ships. "The Daleks will probably rip these ships apart," Kowalski replied as the ships left, "but they have a better survival rate."

"Let's return to Earth," I said as we piled back into our supply ship. Kowalski launched the ship and we rocketed away from the moon. "Private," I said, "hit the detonator!" Private pressed the button and the charges detonated destroying the sphere and return the moon to its normal condition…airless. "No! No! No!" Kowalski shouted as we fell back to the moon. The Ship impacted and stopped leaving a crater of its own, "Never trust Kowalski to fly." "The space suits are ready," Kowalski said and with that we slid into our suits. "This is Team Penguin to the North Wind," I said, "We're stuck on the moon." "Launch the Missile!" Classified said, "launch the D-bomb! Destroy Skaro!"

" ** _The North Wind will be exterminated!"_** "We will return Classified," I said. "Don't worry about us!" Classifed shouted, "Just do it!" This was followed by an explosion and then silence. "How can we fire it from here," I said. "We can't there isn't a missile base here," Kowalski said, "but there is one way…" "Does that involve returning to Earth," I said. We piled back into the ship and rocketed towards Antartica or wherever Kowalski was taking us.

To Be Continued…


	4. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
